1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to computer systems and specifically to a communications system for multiple computer system management circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are information handling systems which can be designed to give independent computing power to one user or a plurality of users. Computer systems may be found in many forms including, for example, mainframes, minicomputers, workstations, servers, personal computers, internet terminals, notebooks, and embedded systems. Personal computer (PC) systems, such as the International Business Machines (IBM) compatible PC systems, include desk top, floor standing, or portable versions. A typical PC system is a microcomputer that includes a processor, associated memory and control logic, and a number of peripheral devices that provide input and output for the system. Such peripheral devices often include display monitors, keyboards, mouse-type input devices, floppy and hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives, printers, network capability cards, terminal devices, modems, televisions, sound devices, voice recognition devices, electronic pen devices, and mass storage devices such as tape drives, CD-R drives, or DVDs. Other types of computer systems may includes some of these peripheral devices.
A computer server typically enables a number of other computer systems such as personal computer systems to retrieve and store data on data storage subsystems of the server.
As computer systems become more advanced, businesses and other organizations continue to utilize more computer systems in their operations. Correspondingly, a system administrator of an organization may be required to manage an increasing number of computer systems. Because of the large number and diverse use of today""s computer systems in an organization, a system administrator may desire to manage the computer systems remotely. Managing multiple systems remotely may require that each computer system have a separate network line (e.g. telephone line) and/or separate remote access card. For every new system that is to be added, a new network line would also need to be added.
What is needed is a system that allows for the operable coupling of multiple computer system management circuits on a network to allow management of the multiple computer systems via a single network line.
It has been known to operably couple management circuits of devices of a server such as management circuits for hard disk drive pods, power supplies, and backplanes via a communications bus conforming to the I2C bus standard in a daisy chain configuration to a server. Such a system was sold in the POWER EDGE 4100 by the DELL COMPUTER CORP. Details of an example of a prior art system are found in Section A.
It has been discovered that operably coupling multiple management circuits, each from a different computer system, to a remote connector circuit to provide the data to a remote management system advantageously provides a system that can remotely manage a plurality of computer systems over a single network connection. In addition, a number of computer systems can be managed with one remote connector circuit and one network line.
In one aspect, the invention includes a system for enabling remote management of computer systems. The system includes a remote connector circuit. The remote connector circuit is operably coupled to a remote management system via a communications network. The system also includes a plurality of computer systems with each computer system including a management circuit and each management circuit obtaining operating information on at least one operating condition of its associated computer system. The system includes a communications bus. Each management circuit is operably coupled to the remote connector circuit via the communications bus. The operating information from each management circuit is provided to the remote connector circuit via the communications bus. The remote connector circuit provides the operating information from each management circuit to the remote management system via the communications network.
In another aspect of the present invention, a computer system includes a remote connector circuit. The remote connector circuit includes a network connector circuit for operably coupling the remote connector circuit to a remote management system via a communications network. The remote connector circuit also includes a communications bus connector circuit for operably coupling the remote connector circuit to a communications bus operably coupled to a plurality of computer system management circuits. Each management circuit obtains operating information on at least one operating condition of a computer system associated with the each management circuit. The remote connector circuit receives the operating information from the management circuits via the communications bus and provides the operating information to the remote management system via the communications network.
In another aspect of the present invention, a computer system includes a management circuit. The management circuit obtains operating information on at least one operating condition of the computer system. The management circuit includes communications bus circuitry for proving the operating information on a communications bus to a connector circuit to provide to a management system. The computer system also includes a first communications bus connector and a second communications bus connector. The first bus connector is capable of receiving a first communications bus cable coupled to an upstream computer system on the communications bus and the second communications bus connector is capable of receiving a second communications bus cable operably connected to a downstream computer system so as to operably couple the management circuit to the communications bus in a daisy chain configuration.
In another aspect of the present invention, a remote connector circuit includes a network connector circuit for operably coupling the remote connector circuit to a remote management system via a communications network. The remote connector circuit also includes a communications bus connector circuit for operably coupling the remote connector circuit to a communications bus operably coupled to a plurality of management circuits. Each management circuit obtains operating information on at least one operating condition of a computer system associated with each management circuit. The remote connector circuit receives the operating information from the management circuits via the communications bus and provides the operating information to the remote management system via the communications network.